User talk:Potterfan1997
Welcome, to my talk page! You can talk to me here. But no swearing, etc... Archives Archive 1 ~ Eye (I) ~ 16th September, 2010 - 4th January, 2011 Archive 2 ~ Eye Eye Capin' (II) ~ 5th January, 2011 - 11th March, 2012 ---- And if and when I die won't you bury me alone? }} Great News? I was just wondering about Admins at the very moment, then I saw the update. |Date = Limited2gal 22:38, March 14, 2012 (UTC) }} I'M New Potter can you make me a word bubble pz plz plz plz plz???? Color1 will be black color2 will be yellow textcolor1 will be white textcolor2 will be black name will be DJ Candy username is DJ Candy Supergroove :D signature will be "Club Candy is Da Bomb!" time will be "Did ya know that i make all my own glowsticks?" You can add any image of me that you upload, or with permission that another user has uploaded. image width can be 150 word bubble size can be 180 Thank you!!!! DJ Candy Supergroove :D 22:58, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I BRING GREAT NEWS!!!!!!!! Well, actually, I don't.....YOU DO!!!!!!! }} Not funny....) You know those pages some AU keeps making? The pages' names look like usernames and they just contain useless information? Well what's gonna happen about that? }} I like chocolate. *GASP* I'm also glad I got a mention......}} }} MySims Image *Hair Style: Yours *Hair Color: Brown *Eyes: poppy and travis *Mouth:Jimmy watanabe *Skin tone: Light *Outfit: Vic Vector French music sounds awesome Re:MySims Image thanks! Unneeded Pages: Part II, an AU's Revenge Long Time No See Please warn that AU. If they don't listen, please block that AU. PIE! }} Smarticle Particles Could I have teh Utube password so me can start the gameplays by Saturday? Thanks }} W00t!1!1 Round the World like a Merry-Go }} Sims Pic? I would like to know if my pic is ready. Take your time, I'm just wondering. -Handa23, or the Umbreon Guy Hev is Dead }} Re:MySims Pic? Got it. Thanks! So, yeah, you can change the names if you want, I'm fine with that.}} You may wanna stop using your Halloween word bubble. Halloween was 7 months ago. XP}} }} }} So Tired... Happy Easter. (Too lazy to put in the word bubble junk). Happy Easter. --Secretive13 } | text=Hi Potterfan1997. I'm MC Cindy, i heard your an admin and that you have a my sims pc game and was wondering if you can please make me a sim. I will tell you what she looks like when you reply. Thanks for your time}} Anti-Spam To The Rescue!!! | text= Spammer Alert }} Prince,Im saying what i think, freedom of speach, if any one feels offended than they can talk to me directlyn, im not spamming, and your just mad because i ruined your wiki, and if i could i would do it again, this time with my wiki destroyey team, you want to know why i ruined your wiki, bercause it has no purpose, this wiki has a purpose so i wont edit bad,-- 23:54, April 9, 2012 (UTC) }} Ooooh.....Two equal signs.... }} I like to eat Pens... Yesh! [[User:Mayor Zain|'Sup ']][[User talk:Mayor Zain|'people...]] 08:56, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Character Battles are the Battles of Characters }} Laserlight }} hey potter its me kenny140 can you edit my profile by putting the code on top? Coz my sis said that Pinkydarn helped her by doing that too. My sis lost the code. Thanks! Kenny140 13:39, April 14, 2012 (UTC) If Ginny wins this, then all 5 of my nominations would have made it into the battles! }} }} This is a left message hey mate someone told me you make wallpaper on user pages - User:Bailey If you can }} } |text = yes the the background colours }} } |text = ummmmmmmmmm green yeah green wolud be pretey wizerd }} } |text = er darker }} } |text = yes }} } |text = yes }} }} }}